An Honest Love
by literally a chicken tender
Summary: Short stories and drabbles. Probably super OOC. (I can't write my otp to save my life.) Tina/Jimmy Jr.
1. Hope

"Hope"

Word count: 894

Rating: K+

Older/Post-college AU

* * *

She nuzzled her nose into his side, letting out a small sigh as she shifted. "Jimmy?" Tina whispered. She was tucked under his arm and curled up on his side.

Soft, nearly inaudible, music from a staticky radio played from across the living room of the shared apartment. The two lied on a worn sofa that had previously belonged to Bob and Linda. They said it was a gift for their "Teeny Tina," whom they were just _so_ proud of for finally having her own place. To be fair, it was both Tina and Jimmy Jr.'s apartment. It wasn't very big, and it was pricey, but that was expected for it being placed in a nice neighborhood.

Obviously, when the two announced they were moving into an apartment together, they were struck with the realization that they were going to need the essentials- furniture, appliances, the list goes on- and what better way than to get it all than receiving ragged remains from their parents that date all the way back to their childhood? I mean, it was about time their parents replaced these things, and they were just going to throw it all out anyways. Their parents insisted the couple took it for their apartment until Tina and Jimmy Jr. settled on something updated.

Even as adults, Tina and Jimmy Jr. relied on a lot of hand-me-downs. They told them they were fine and they could get everything themselves, but, if it wasn't for their parents, Tina and Jimmy Jr. would be sleeping on comforters in the center of an empty bedroom and picking up cheap fast food every other day. Now, they're sleeping on the couch and making cup ramen and instant coffee in Jimmy Pesto's old microwave. Not a very big difference, but it made them feel like they owed their parents everything. Their parents made their trying time a little more easy.

After college, Tina was left with a degree she couldn't find a job for, and Jimmy Jr. just barely finished getting his. They stuck to minimum wage jobs that allowed them to pay their bills and not much more. To put it simply, they were swamped in debt, broke, and neither of them had the guts to tell their parents they were failing. They worked half a day and then ran around town the other half trying to find more. They couldn't ask for help. Then their parents would know that they lied every time they said they could take care of themselves. Their pride was their downfall.

Jimmy Jr.'s eyes fluttered open from the sound of her voice. "Yeah?" he replied, turning his head and looking down at her. His eyes caught a glimpse of the clock on the low coffee table in front of them. 1:30 AM, and they were just now heading to bed.

She didn't expect for him to hear her, let alone reply. It came so suddenly that she flinched lightly. She looked up at him. "How much longer?"

More silence fell over the two. It was the same question she asked him every night. For a while, Jimmy Jr. just stared down at her. She looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes, wanting answers. How much longer were they going to be struggling? How much longer until they found jobs that could really support them? The questions seemed endless when none of them had answers. She looked exhausted and defeated, and he hated it. He made her into this. She was always so happy and lively, and now they worked from sun up to sun down trying to make ends meet. There was no time to be anything other than anxious and tired. He finally spoke, "I don't know."

"Oh," her voice was monotone, but the situation made her normal voice sound defeated. She knew he was going to say that, yet she couldn't help being disappointed by his response.

Normally the conversation ended there and they would fall asleep, but Jimmy Jr. spoke, "I'm sorry. I never meant to put you in this position. I promised you everything would be great, but now I can't even guarantee there will be something here for dinner when you come home. I wouldn't doubt it if you hated me by now."

He was cut off by the feeling of soft lips pressed to his cheek. She kissed him slowly, pulling away and cuddling back up to his side. "You promised me unconditional love and that you would stick by my side no matter what. I think you've done plenty for me." She wrapped her arm around his front, hugging him. "I know it all seems hopeless now, but I'm willing to keep going. I know we'll have the perfect future some day. I'm alright as long as I'm not alone."

Jimmy Jr. turned on his side, pulling her to his chest and burying his face into her hair. "Right. I'll keep doing my best for you."

She cracked a smile. It was small, but genuine, something that she hadn't done in what felt like years. "That's all I've ever asked from you."

He smirked. They both fell asleep quickly, knowing another long day was ahead of them, but that night, they both reminded each other that they had someone to work for, and neither would give up that hope of a brighter future.


	2. Closet

"Closet"

Word count: 351

Rating: T+

Older teen AU

**A/N: **This was originally a short request for a friend, but I revised it and decided to post it so others could read it. Enjoy!

* * *

Neither knew what exactly lead them there. The last thing they remember was them having a simple conversation about school. Tina was sitting in her chair at her desk, and Jimmy Jr. was lying back on Tina's bed. One of them suggested something, some time passed, and now both Tina and Jimmy Jr. were gasping for air inside Tina's closet.

Tina had managed to strip him of his vest, and she had her arms wrapped around him, fingers gripping onto the back of his shirt. She leaned her weight against him as he was pressed against the wall. He smashed his lips against hers in the least romantic way possible, but to her, this is all she ever wanted. This was her definition of romantic- having all of Jimmy Jr.'s attention on her. Maybe she was just getting caught up in the moment, but this sloppy and quick-paced make out session felt more amazing than anything she could have ever fathomed.

She struggled to kiss him back, parting her lips far as she panted. She wanted to ask what he thought of the moment, if he was enjoying their make out session as much as she was, but it all felt irrelevant. Jimmy Jr. took advantage of Tina's need to breathe, letting her catch up as he moved his lips down the side of her face. He roughly kissed and ran his tongue along the soft surface of her skin.

Suddenly, her breath hitched in her throat. She felt him grasp at her butt, hands coming from under her, kneading and moving upwards in strong motions. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling incredibly weak in the knees. It took all she could not to drop right there.

"Jimmy…" she groaned. The sound of her voice only made him work his hands faster. He kissed further down her neck, and she let out a moan. "You're going to get us caught," she commented, despite her being the only one making any real noise.

Though they didn't continue for much longer after that, they both agreed they would use the closet more often.


	3. Care

"Care"

Word count: 450

Rating: K

Pre-dating AU

* * *

Tina sat on the edge of the tub of Jimmy Jr.'s bathroom, her eyes wandering. One of her socks was rolled down to her ankles, revealing a series of shallow cuts and bruises on her knee. She sighed and put her head into her hands, still flushing as she recollected how she got here.

Something was happening at the pier that Louise and Gene just had to see, quickly pulling their sister along as they rushed down the stairs of the school. Caught in the chaos of other students dismissing for the day, she tripped forward, falling down the last few steps. Of course, Jimmy Jr. witnessed the entire scene himself. Asking if she was alright, she insisted she could make it home just fine, only to disprove her point as she fell back in an attempt to stand up again. They went back and forth for a few moments before he offered to carry her home. Slowly, he managed to lift her onto his back and they were off. The entire walk home was a blur; her mind clouded in thought of how oddly chivalrous his actions were. She tried to convince herself multiple times that she was dreaming.

And now here she was- waiting patiently in the bathroom of her almost boyfriend to help her with her wound. Tina jumped as she heard the door knob turn. Jimmy Jr. entered, carrying a bottle of peroxide and box of band aids. Tina adverted her eyes to the wall adjacent to her.

Jimmy Jr. took a washcloth from the closet and leaned down in front of her outstretched leg, examining her knee. He unscrewed the cap on the bottle, warning her, "It might sting." Without a word, she nodded and sucked in a sharp breath as he began to pour it on her knee. She eased up as he began to wipe away the excess liquid.

He pulled out a large band aid from the box and unwrapped it. Looking up at her, the held it out, "Did you want to do this?"

Her eyes met his for a split second, "No, it's okay. I don't really want to look at it."

Jimmy Jr. shrugged and unwrapped the bandage, sticking it to her knee over the scrapes. Tina pulled up her sock, rubbing the area slightly to smooth it out. "There," he turned around to screw the cap onto the bottle and set it and the box onto the sink's counter.

A small smile crossed her lips, and, suddenly, she stood up, took his hand, and tugged him downwards, pulling his face to hers and placing a quick peck onto his lips.

"Thank you, Jimmy Jr."


	4. Letter

"Letter"

Word count: 521

Rating: K

Pre-dating AU

**A/N:** So I've had this one Cinderella Girls song, DOKIDOKIリズム, on repeat for the last few days, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I wrote a fic based off it. I've always wanted to write this sweet, blushy, yet shy Tina who is still head-over-heels for Jimmy Jr, but finds herself tongue-tied every now and again. Originally titled "My Heart's Rhythm" but keeping the one-word-title motif just seemed right. So I guess my only warning is slightly-ooc Tina? Enjoy!

* * *

Tina peeked her head around the bend, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw no one was coming. More time for her to mentally prepare herself, she thought. She pressed her forehead to the nearby wall of lockers, closing her eyes. Today was the day she would finally confess to Jimmy Jr.

She never felt like this before, arms shaky and heart racing as she waited for him. Her fingers grasped a small, pink envelope that she held close to her chest.

Did she really want him to make the first move? For him to initiate their relationship? As much of a dream that would be, she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be more than friends, and waiting was not an option. Where they stood was something she couldn't really tell, and the fear that he would soon come to hate her loomed over her head. She just couldn't accept it by continuing to beat around the bush.

She played with the edge of the envelope as her sister's words replayed in her mind. _What is so different about this time than the hundreds of other times you've openly attempted to flirt with him?_ Louise asked last night while Tina drafted her letter. Even Tina has to admit that was a good point, yet she never felt so vulnerable than right now.

She jumped as a figure passed by her, unaware of her hiding in the corner. She looked over, instantly recognizing Jimmy Jr. He was going through his locker, getting ready to leave for the day.

She let out a deep breath and quickly walked over. As Jimmy Jr. closed his locker, Tina softly tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Jimmy Junior."

He turned around, raising a brow. "Hey, Tina. Is there something you need?"

With one swift motion, she pulled her arms from behind her back, "T-t-take this letter!" She shoved it into his hands as soon as he held his out. She turned on her heels, starting to stride away as quickly as possible, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," Jimmy Jr. moved in closer. "Can I read it now?"

Tina's eyes locked on her feet. She nodded, her face heating up as she heard the seal being broken and the paper sliding out of the envelope. The minute it took him to read it felt like eternity; no reaction meant rejection. _You idiot_, she scolded herself, eyes welling with tears. _Why couldn't you just enjoy being around him? Now you've ruined what little you had._

"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" he finally responded, tone unchanging.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She stammered for a few seconds before managing a reply. "I-I-I don't know." Her voice small. Her heart was pounding. "Please, for me, just rip it up and forget everything you read," she said, turning her head away.

Jimmy Jr. tilted her chin up towards him, leaning in and pressing his lips gently to hers. Her eyes widened, surprised. She was reeling. He pulled away, chuckling softly. "I've always liked you, too."


	5. Protect

"Protect"

Word count: 542

Rating: K

No specific AU

**A/N: **Posting two chapters in a day? I never thought that would happen. This was one I started in November, but I finally found the time to finish it up! I sure do love to write about Tina and Jimmy Jr. falling asleep together.

* * *

It was a chilly winter night. Jimmy Jr. rolled over in his sleep, blissfully unaware of the world around him in a deep sleep. As if on cue, his phone buzzed and shook against his night stand, awaking him. He pried open his eyes and sat up to read the caller ID. Tina. The only person gutsy enough to call him at this hour.

He exhaled, grabbing it and rolling onto his back as he placed it to his ear. "Hmm?" he answered, not even opening his mouth to speak.

"Jimmy Junior," Tina's voice came through.

He furrowed his brows and wiped his tired eyes, not yet picking up on her tone. "Tina, it's one in the morning. Why didn't you just text me when you got up?" He pulled his covers tighter over him and rolled onto his side, ready to hang up and fall back asleep as soon as possible.

There was a brief pause. "I really wanted to see you," she tried to explain, her voice shaky.

He felt alarmed by the way she spoke, how carefully she chose her words. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she tried to assure him, "but I'd feel better if you were here."

He tossed his covers to the side and sat up. "I'll be over in a few minutes. Get the ladder ready."

...

Jimmy Jr. managed to sneak out, crossing the street swiftly without being noticed. He entered the alley behind Bob's Burgers, easily finding the make-shift ladder hanging from Tina's window. He quickly climbed up it and reeled the ladder back up to close the window.

"Tina-"

His words froze as soon as he turned around, being pulled into a hug by Tina. She wrapped her arms around his side and buried her face into his chest.

Perplexed, but worried, he returned her hug. "Want to tell me what happened?"

She tensed up. "Uhhhh…" letting out a weak groan.

"Another night terror, right? It was that bad?" He asked, trying his best to not to seem like he was scolding her.

She shrugged. "No different from the others, but it's easier to get past them when you're here."

He stood with her for a moment, just letting her hold onto him. "We need sleep, right?" he tried to coax her back to bed. This only made her little fists grip his pajamas tighter. "I'm not leaving," he promised her. He pulled away from their embrace and took her hand, leading them away from the window.

Tina settled back into bed, scooting closer to the edge to make room for Jimmy Jr. to join her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. She quickly changed positions, rolling onto her other side and cuddling up to his chest.

Jimmy Jr. cupped the side of her face with his hand, running his thumb along her cheek, admiring how docile she had become resting next to him. "Better?"

She nodded, her lips turning up into a small smile. "You know, I've never felt more safe than here in your arms," she murmured.

With that, the two fell back asleep, both in unfathomable bliss.


End file.
